El vestido rojo
by nerytaa metallium
Summary: Tsubaki ve un vestido en un escaparate y es de su agrado. Por una norma, Black Star no puede entrar a la tienda a ver a Tsubaki por ser su técnico y esto, le hace mucha gracia. Al empezar a reírse, Tsubaki piensa que se está riendo de ella. ¿Hasta cuándo le durará el enfado? BSxT (y muuuuuy leve BSxM) ¡Subido el capítulo 3!
1. Chapter 1

**¡HE AQUÍ MI ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!**

**Creo que me merezco un ordenador para poder escribir… No puedo poner internet en el que estoy y emigrar de mi habitación al salón… ¡QUE HACE MUCHO FRÍO! :$ Agradecería de todo corazón un portátil para poder llevar a la universidad. En fin, mis queridos Reyes Magos o Papá Noel (Santa Claus) traedme algo…**

**Bueno, os dejo aquí el especial de Navidad que prometí en mi otro fanfic de Dragon Ball Z **_**¿Nos conocemos? Creo que no…**_** La pareja elegida por mi es Black Star y Tsubakl (si es que hacen una pareja tan mona…) Sin más ánimo de entretener, digo que **_**Soul Eater**_** no me pertenece; es propiedad de su respectivo autor Atsushi Ohkubo; y que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo :3**

**Es mi segundo fanfic *aplausos* Gracias por leerme :')**

* * *

–¡Qué vestido más bonito! –exclamó Tsubaki parándose en seco en frente del escaparate haciendo que todos se detuviesen.

Las chicas del grupo (Patti, Liz y Maka) se pegaron al escaparate admirando el vestido. De cintura hacia arriba iba exactamente igual que el vestido que solía llevar Blair pero de cintura hacia abajo caía libre hacia los tobillos de la maniquí con un corte hasta la cadera dejando ver la pierna derecha. El borde de abajo y el corte que subía a la cadera del maniquí lo decoraban unos diminutos cristalitos que reflejaban la luz de la tienda y un ribeteado plateado. Seguramente aquel precioso vestido estaría fabricado con seda o fino terciopelo. Las jóvenes ensoñaban llevar aquel despampanante vestido.

–Patti –habló Kid–. A ti te quedaría pequeño de los pechos… Y a ti Liz, un poco grande… No quiero que mis armas vayan incómodas a la fiesta; además ya tenéis los vestidos.

Las hermanas Thompson se miraron apenadas. ¿Qué más daba un vestido más? Y aquel era precioso. Aunque claro, solamente había uno y Kid era el amo y señor de la simetría; casi seguro que le daría un ataque si una de las dos fuese diferente.

–¡A Blair le gusta, ¡nya! –se aferró al chico guadaña– ¡Soul-kun, cómprale a Blair ese vestido, nya!

El joven se llevó la mano a la nariz mientras se ponía enteramente rojo; cosa que molestó a su usuario y acabó recibiendo un Maka-chop en el cráneo. Tsubaki seguía ensoñando con ese vestido con los ojos brillantes. Se le veía tan feliz que Black Star no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Señorita –dijo una voz poco masculina desde la puerta de la tienda– puede entrar a probarse el vestido si quiere; es el único que queda.

–No, verá… Yo solo… Miraba –dijo nerviosamente ella.

–Vamos Tsubaki, seguro que te queda bien –Black Star extendió el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

–Pero…

–Tranquila, es solo probar, no va a pasar nada… Si no te gusta no hace falta que te lo lleves –dijo el chico sonriéndole y arrastrándola hacia dentro de la tienda. Cuando Black Star fue a pasar el chico se negó.

–¿Queréis pasar vosotras? –sonrió gentilmente.

Todas las chicas entraron ante las miradas atónitas de los jóvenes.

–Nos ha echado… –enmudeció Kid.

–Esto no es nada guay…–se mordió el labio Soul.

–¿¡Pero quién se cree ese niñato que es!? ¡Solamente yo puedo echar a la gente! ¡Y me ha dejado fuera a mí! ¡A MÍ! ¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR! –se enfadó súbitamente.

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es una tienda para mujeres… Tampoco está tan mal…

–Sí, bueno, pero… –murmuraba mientras se movía intentando ver por el escaparate el interior de la tienda.

–Hey, Black Star… –dijo Soul señalándole un cartel que se hallaba en la puerta de la tienda. El peli azul lo leyó atentamente.

"_Para evitar destrozos en el interior del establecimiento, queda prohibida la entrada de técnicos de armas con sus respectivas armas."_

–Creen que somos unos salvajes… –resopló Kid.

* * *

–¡Tsubaki! ¡El vestido te sienta magnífico! –exclamó muy alegre Blair–. ¿No tendréis otro para Blair, nya?

–Lo siento, señorita, es el último… Si no fuese así, con gusto le entregaría yo mismo un vestido idéntico para ver como se luce –dijo muy cortésmente el chico.

_Vaya chico más galán…_ –pensó Tsubaki.

–Te ves realmente hermosa –sonrieron Maka y las gemelas.

La joven guadaña se miró al espejo mientras acariciaba la tela.

_Es precioso… Es… Perfecto…_

La joven volvía a sus ensoñaciones de llevar el vestido frente a sus compañeros en la fiesta de Nochevieja. Quedaban a penas unos días para ello.

Black Star se rió con su típica risa orgullosa del cartelito de la tienda. Por esa misma razón no le había dejado entrar el chico. No quería que cada usuario y su maestro estuviesen juntos (su padre había sufrido varios ataques de ladrones, pues era reconocido en toda la ciudad por sus infumables riquezas aunque los jóvenes no lo sabían).

La risa de Black Star llegó a oídos de la joven Tsubaki que creía que se estaba riendo de cómo le quedaba aquella prenda. Todas las chicas creyeron entender lo mismo y miraron con mala cara a Black Star. El joven dependiente miró a la guadaña que se veía triste y furiosa. En aquel mismo instante el susodicho se asomó por el cristalito de la ventana.

–Para mis ojos, te ves espléndida… –se acercó a ella–. Si accedes a salir conmigo, yo mismo te entrego el vestido –le sonrió cogiéndole la mano– aunque, aún no me has dicho tu nombre… –le besó con picardía la mano.

A Black Star pareció salirle humo por la cabeza mientras mantenía la rojez de su rostro.

–Me llamo Tsubaki… Pero no puedo acceder a tal petición.

–Pero Tsubaki… ¡Te lo está pidiendo un burgués! –le susurró Liz con los ojos brillantes.

–Pero no le conozco…

–Lo que la señorita desee; aunque no pienso desistir. ¿Puedo al menos saber cuál es el otro candidato ante el cual he perdido?

La joven pensó en el maestro de guadaña con cadena; Black Star. ¿Qué tenía él que le atraía tanto? ¿Era amistad aquello que sentía? Tenía que serlo. No podía ser otra cosa. Tras la pérdida de su hermano, él la había "consolado" a su manera. Cuando se encontraba sumisa en su trance abrazando el alma de su hermano no sabía que hacer; aún así le animó que siempre estuviese a su lado. Torpe y despreocupado como solamente él podía serlo. Eso era. Le quería; sí. Pero como a un hermano.

Por el tiempo que tardó en contestar, el joven pensó que no iba a dar una respuesta hasta que finalmente habló.

–No hay otro candidato –aseguró firmemente.

–Con lo cual, he de entender que soy el único candidato que tienes para una cita. ¿Puedo saber al menos el motivo por el cual no accedes a mi petición?

–No te conozco…

–Pero para ello están las citas, ¿no? Para conocerse mejor…

–Por supuesto; pero es que a ti, ni siquiera te conozco… Perdóname…

–No te preocupes. Otra ocasión habrá para volver a ofrecerme… ¿Aceptarás para entonces?

Tsubaki le tendió el vestido y el chico la miró apenada.

–Quizás cambie mi parecer…

–Entonces, mi lady, esto no es un adiós; sino un hasta pronto.

–Puede… –logró sonreír por la insistencia del chico–. Hasta otra vez, y gracias por dejarme probar el vestido…

–Siempre que quieras puedes regresar… Y vosotras también chicas.

–¡Claro! ¡Volveremos un día con dinero para comprar! –dijo Liz mientras miraba con ojos enamoradizos cada una de las prendas.

–Nos están esperando… ¿Vamos? –sonrió Maka.

–Claro… Aún tenemos que preguntarle a Black Star por qué se ha reído –le habló Patti a Liz lo suficientemente alto como para que Tsubaki la escuchara y volviese a enfadarse.

Todas se despidieron del educado joven y salieron por la puerta dejándole en su propio ambiente.

_Que chica más simpática… Calmada… Educada… _–sonrió–. _Me pregunto si estará con alguien…_

Vio como fuera estaban muy tensos y aquello le dio mucha gracia.

_Supongo que sí; pero no será ninguno de esos críos… ¿Será usuario o técnico? Me gustaría conocerla…_

* * *

–¿Por qué te estabas riendo de Tsubaki? –le preguntó Maka a un muy enfadado Black Star.

–¿Qué? ¡Yo no me estaba riendo de ella! ¡Si ni siquiera la he visto!

–¡Te estabas riendo! ¡Te hemos visto todas!

–Pero no me est…

–No me imaginaba esto de ti Black Star… –dijo Tsubaki antes de marcharse corriendo.

–Pero si yo… –se deprimió Black Star.

–Es tu culpa –dijo Liz muy enfadada.

Black Star también se fue corriendo, pero detrás de Tsubaki. A pesar que estaba enfadado, no lo estaba con ella; sino con aquel chico.

–Creo que te has pasado… –le dijo Soul a Maka.

–¿Estás de su parte? –se enfadó.

–Bueno yo…

–Déjalo… No hace falta que contestes.

Maka se fue con paso decidido cogiendo a Blair (que ahora era un gato).

–¿Y ahora que he hecho yo? –se frotó el cabello pensando mientras se iba detrás de su maestra.

–¿Tú de qué parte estás Kid? –le miró Liz.

El hijo del señor de la muerte se limitó a mirar a ambas y a suspirar.

–No me metáis en esto…

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué tal está? ¿Lo continuo? ¿No lo continuo? ¿Merezco morir?**

**Al final sí que he recibido mi portátil (y he estado viendo un poco de Soul Eater, algunos capítulos salteados que son principalmente los personajes de Black Star y Tsubaki).**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Creo que sí debería hacer una continuación; aunque aún no he publicado el capítulo de Gohan y Videl (matadme).**

**La verdad es que me da un poco de pena Black Star (con lo adorable que resulta…). Recordad que Death de Kid tiene una obsesión con los pechos de sus armas y Maka tiene su manía de dar un Maka-chop (Corte de Maka para quienes solamente hayan visto el manga).**

**Pido perdón por no haberlo subido ayer pero, quienes intentaron meterse en su cuenta, comprobarán que no se podía entrar (daba error 503).**

**Sé que hago las introducciones muy cortas pero es que es más fácil leer la lectura ligera *risas* (los capítulos también son cortos…). En fin… ¿Reviews? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se me ha ocurrido sobre la marcha (estoy orgullosa hoy de mi mente :3).**

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo (aunque sea extremadamente cortito) a las primeras personitas en dejar reviews **_**Naomi-evans**_** y **_**AlesSa EvaNs**_**. Muchísimas gracias por leerme :')**

**ACLARACIÓN: (para quienes no lo sepan) Las chiribitas son los puntitos de colores que vemos "por arte de magia" cuando pasamos de un lugar muy luminoso a un lugar muy oscuro (efecto aplicable para los mareos). ^^**

* * *

Black Star llegó al apartamento donde se hospedaba con su arma encontrándosela en el sofá sollozando mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

–Escucha Tsubaki… Yo… –fue a tocarla pero ella se apartó de su roce. Lo siguió intentando varias veces; siempre fracasaba en su intento. El aire se respiraba tenso, casi asfixiante. Black Star empezó a temblar sin motivo. Sudores fríos le recorrían el cuerpo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. Pasaban los segundos; los minutos… Pero el tiempo le parecía eterno.

–Tsubaki…–le tembló la voz.

¿De qué estaba teniendo miedo? ¿De ella? ¿De que no le hablase? ¿De que le ignorara?

No… Era algo mucho mayor y no sabía bien qué era. Sentía una "no presencia" en Tsubaki. Exactamente la misma que sintió Mifune cuando, el arma, uso el modo "Falsa Estrella". La camaleónica e inigualable "Falsa Estrella". Pero no podía ser eso. Ella era la verdadera Tsubaki. Quizás se había ocultado un poco más en su interior; en el campo de batalla de la espada encantada.

–Tsubaki…–volvió a repetir. Esa vez, un pequeño declive en su voz marcó el tono de su nerviosismo.

Ninguno se dignaba a soltar soga de palabras. Él ansiaba oírla, su dulce voz; su tierna voz. Quería que le perdonase aunque no hubiese hecho nada. Quería volverle a hablar y verse reflejado en sus ojos. Por muy grande que fuera el joven; si no se veía reflejado en los ojos de su compañera, no se sentiría en la cima del monte. Ningún otro espejo le revelaba mejor la verdad que los irises de la chica camelia. Cuando estaba alegre. Cuando estaba triste. Cuando estaba preocupada. La había perdido. Seguro. Era una apuesta segura. Ya podía renunciar a que la amable e inteligente joven le hablase.

–Black Star… –habló al fin–. ¿Tú… me quieres?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al que pronto (según él), superaría a los dioses. Sentía como si una bala disparada por Kid se le hubiese quedado dentro de la cabeza, descargando esas incesantes y molestas ondas eléctricas. ¿Qué podía contestar? ¿Sí? ¿No?

Silencio. De su boca no salía palabra alguna. Nada más que su pesada respiración.

–¿No me quieres Black Star? –siguió sin descubrirse el rostro–. ¿Por qué no me quieres? Yo te quiero…

La respiración del joven se acrecentó. El aire le quemaba los pulmones. Se estaba asfixiando. Sentía que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas y empezaba a vislumbrar unas pocas chiribitas. Sentía como si le oprimiesen el pecho.

Tsubaki alargó la mano y le agarró fuertemente de la camiseta jalándolo hacia él. Black Star, casi a punto de entrar en una crisis la observó atentamente. Unos diabólicos ojos sustituían a los que debían ser los preciosos orbes que daban su sustento al egocentrismo de Black Star. Lo que verdaderamente le hizo temblar fue su cara; completamente desfigurada.

–¡CARNE FRESCA! –gritó una voz masculina y desgarradoramente maléfica procedente del cuerpo de Tsubaki vislumbrando unos horribles colmillos en el interior de su boca.

–A… As…ur…a –murmuró mientras veía como era devorado por el dios demonio a la vez que la vista se le volvía negra.

* * *

El joven se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba completamente sudado. Miró el reloj que se hallaba encima de la mesilla del salón. Las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Se sentó en el sofá llevándose sendas manos a la cabeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

–Menuda pesadilla… –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando las arrugas que decoraban las perneras de los pantalones como si allí se encontrase la solución a sus problemas.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las tres y dieciséis minutos.

_Demonios… Que lento pasa el tiempo…_

Ahora recordaba. Había llegado al apartamento bien entrada la noche, después de haber estado buscando a Tsubaki. Había llegado sobre la una. No la había encontrado. No sabía dónde se había metido; ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien. Quizá estaba herida… No. No podía estarlo. Ella era su compañera. La compañera de el grandioso y en un futuro no muy lejano, conocido como todos por el dios supremo.

_Quizá ha vuelto a casa…_

Un atisbo de esperanza hizo que se le iluminasen los ojos. Estaría en su habitación descansando; seguro.

_Nadie puede vivir sin mi divina persona_ –sonrió para sus adentros intentando restablecer su autoestima.

Corrió hacia el pasillo. Dobló la esquina a carrera. Abrió con fuerza la puerta y… Allí estaba. Sí, allí estaba la habitación en silencio. Sin nadie en su interior. Las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas despasadas y las sábanas blancas e inmaculadas sin rastro de haber hospedado a nadie durante la noche. Black Star se adentró un poco más en la habitación oliendo el ambiente. Como notaba que era su olor; el perfume que se echaba cada día se olía muy dulce y tenuemente por la habitación. Adoraba ese perfume. Lo adoraba. La adoraba.

Abrió la ventana y pasó las cortinas; tal y como a ella le gustaba dormir.

El joven se derrumbó moralmente. ¿Y sí aquella pesadilla era cierta? Era muy realista, quitando el hecho que el arma le hubiese preguntado aquellas cosas.

_No… No pienses más en ello…_

Apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta y se dejó caer, resbalándose por la madera. Cruzó las piernas y miró al techo.

–Tsubaki… Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que vuelvas… –dijo en voz alta como si supuestamente alguien pudiese oírle.

_Vuelve por favor…_

* * *

**Y ya está.**

**¿Qué tal? ^^**

**Se me ha ocurrido el capítulo completamente sobre la marcha *****risas*. La verdad es que he disfrutado escribiéndolo mucho aunque… Lo escribo como si fuera un capítulo de anime (es decir, muy lentamente). El siguiente cap. Es más largo (igualmente, de este no podía escribir nada más). Me encanta el personaje de Black Star (sino no estuviese escribiendo este fic) aunque le he quitado su egocentrismo (le he dejado lo más mínimo) y le he dado un cerebro *risas*. Es broma. Él sabe pensar por sí mismo…**

**Por cierto: eso de ¡CARNE FRESCA! que grita Asura... Es que no sabía que poner... (De veras lo siento... En realidad Asura se limita a gritar cuando resucita *risas*)**

**Creo que no se me ha olvidado nada por aclarar…**

**Se despide Nerytaa (hasta la próxima).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo :3 (Quienes siguen mi fic de Dragon Ball Z van a matarme…). Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero… Mi mente se empeñaba a hacer de las suyas y no dejarme escribir (a parte que he estado sufriendo unos "ataques" de malos presentimientos sobre mis gatos… ¡Sí! ¡Tengo gatos! ¡Y si les ocurre algo me muero!) Creo que desvarío…**

**Bueno; empezamos…**

**(Hace un airecito que parece que van a volarse hasta las casas…)**

**ATENCIÓN: si me conoces… No me hables de este capítulo… (Conocerme en persona, digo…) Me da ****vergüenza… Jejejejejeje…**

* * *

Black Star se encontraba mirando a Soul fijamente y ni se había dado cuenta. La barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo apoyado en la mesa. Completamente sumiso en un trance del que no se despegaba. Sin oír que Kid le estaba hablando precisamente a él.

–Tío… Deja de mirarme que me das grima… –ya era la quinta vez que se lo decía y él le ignoraba–. ¿Black Star? ¿Me oyes? ¡Eh!

Nada. Ni caso. Black Star era un dios ignorando a los demás.

Maka, que estaba a su lado le dio unos golpes con el dedo, pero seguía sin reaccionar. Un toque… Dos… Un puñetazo fuerte… Nada. No reaccionaba. El propio "dios" no sabía distinguir si estaba en un estado de sueño o de vigilia. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, y los párpados le empezaban a pesar.

–Black Star…– le susurró al oído muy dulcemente. Por el tono con el que le habló, Black Star pensó que era Tsubaki quien le hablaba. Aquello le hizo ruborizarse completamente y contraerse en la silla dando un respingo.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a hablar aquella tierna voz.

–¿Tsubaki…? –dijo con una voz ronca.

La vocecilla se rió removiéndole el pelo suavemente.

El joven tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos hasta poder vislumbrar algo con claridad.

–¿M-Maka? –bostezó mientras sus mejillas seguían encendidas.

–¿Qué te pasa Black Star…? –preguntó muy dulcemente, inusual en ella–. ¿A caso anoche no dormiste bien?

Maldición. Los ojos le hervían y se sentía mareado, como en esa pesadilla. Se echó en la mesa poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza a la vez que recogía su flequillo. Negó muy lentamente con la cabeza.

–Nada… –mustió–. Dormí a penas dos horas… Estuve hasta la una buscando a Tsubaki y luego me quedé despierto en casa; por si volvía.

–¿¡Hasta la una!?– gritó Maka provocando un terrible dolor en el interior de la cabeza de Black Star–. ¡Pero si anoche estuvo diluviando! ¡Hasta esta mañana!

–¿Sí…? –se encogió aún más en la silla. Comenzó a temblar. Tenía frío. – No me di cuenta…

–¿No te diste cuenta que estaba lloviendo? –arrugó la frente con preocupación –. ¿Y no te has puesto enfermo?

–Soy un dios. ¿Cómo voy a ponerme enfermo? –incluso aquello, con voz ronca, sonaba lastimero. Unos agudos pinchazos le sacudieron la cabeza arrepintiéndose de haber hablado. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor.

Maka, no fiándose de las palabras que le decía el alocado técnico, llevó una de sus manos a la frente del chico comprobando como esta ardía. Se fijó también en que su alma se veía un poco decaída.

–Vamos… –suspiró con apariencia agotada–. Te acompaño a tu casa Black Star…

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó mirando hacia el otro lado pensando que estaba allí el origen de la voz.

–Chicos… ¿Continuamos esta tarde la charla?

–Por mi no hay problema… –dijo Kid–. No hay nada mejor que hacer. Pero que se a a las ocho y ocho. La hora ha de ser simétrica. La simetría es lo más importante.

Todos bufaron a excepción de Patti que se reía.

–Soul… Espérame en casa…

–No hay problema –sonrió.

–Y haz la comida.

_Si hay problema…_ –pensó el chico-guadaña.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa del peli azul finalmente; aunque al final el chico tuvo que pasar un brazo apoyado en Maka y aun así, no andaba del todo bien.

–¿Quieres algo para comer? –preguntó la joven tenuemente para no molestarle.

El joven no contestó.

–¿No tienes hambre…?

Nada.

–Black Star… Mírame…

El joven la miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados, levemente rojos y miraba a cualquier punto de su cara como si evitase el contacto directo con sus ojos. Se notaba que estaba enfermo y volvía a sus delirios.

–¿Te ayudo a ir a la cama?

El joven negó.

–Puedo ir yo solo… –respiraba dificultosamente entre palabras.

Se deshizo de su agarre y se encaminó pegado a las paredes sujetándose con lo que encontraba a su paso. Maka le siguió con cautela para que no se diese cuenta (por si necesitaba ayuda; si se caía…).El chico abrió la puerta y en la oscuridad se dirigió hacia la cama.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó.

Black Star abrió fuertemente los ojos. La chica se acercó.

–Tsubaki…

Antes que la joven pudiese reprocharle el nombre ya la tenía agarrada fuertemente de las muñecas.

–Perdóname Tsubaki…– jadeaba pensando que finalmente su diosa había vuelto.

Black Star la arrinconó a la pared a la izquierda de la cama mirándola con los ojos nublados apoyándose con fuerza en sus propios antebrazos a los lados de la cabeza de ella. Se acercó lentamente a su cara.

La besó. Maka abrió enormemente los ojos y poco a poco los cerró correspondiéndole. Alargó los brazos hacia él y lo atrajo suavemente. Algo en su corazón le decía que eso estaba mal; sin embargo se sentía bien. Realmente bien. Rodeó con sus manos la nuca del peli azul y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Un leve ronroneo procedente de la garganta de Black Star le llamó la atención. Lo estaba disfrutando. Al fin y al cabo pensaba que ella era su arma.

La técnico adelantó un pie tropezando y cayendo encima de él en la cama. Ahora era él quien la atraía hacia sí desde la espalda. Aquellos roces hacia que la piel de la chica se estremeciese. La acercó hacia sí por la nuca acercando la boca a su cuello dándole pequeños besos que hacía que la joven apretase las sábanas. Se estremecía mientras no podía evitar respirar violentamente a la vez que se mordía el labio.

Un ligero jadeo proveniente de la puerta captó la atención de Maka. Tsubaki estaba ahí de pie, paralizada.

–No… No es lo que parece…

–¿Ma-Maka? –abrió los ojos Black Star ruborizándose haciendo que le subiera la fiebre de golpe.

La joven le miró horrorizada.

_Mierda…_ -se llevó las manos a la cara apretándose las sienes–. _¿A quién he besado?_ –pensó encogiéndose en la cama quedándose dormido antes de poder levantarse de ésta, de lo agotado que estaba.

Maka se soltó del agarre del chico y corrió hacia ella capturándola antes de que saliera por la puerta. La joven se sacudía violentamente por el sollozo.

–No debería haber vuelto… –repetía una y otra vez.

–Tsubaki –decía en vano la técnico.

Ella no le iba a escuchar. No después de haber presenciado aquello.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Me he pasado con el Black Star x Maka? ¿Mucho? ¿No os gusta esta pareja? ¿Debería atarme dos piedras pesadas y tirarme al río?**

**Al principio se me ha olvidado decirlo, pero dedico este capitulillo (más largo que el anterior, como prometí) a mis dos lectorcillas más divinas que hay en este mundo. El dios Black Star os lo agradecerá.**

**Podéis dejarme una frasecilla escrita, una oración, un testamento e incluso la receta del médico si queréis apretando un botón amarillo que pone "Review". (No estoy mendigando… Bueno… Sí… jeje).**

**Por cierto; esta historia ha sido visitada unas 100 veces (VOY A LLORAR DE LA EMOCIÓN!) Ay… que me da… Gracias a todos por leerme :')**

**(MALDITO AIRE! ¡QUE PARES TE DIGO! D:)**

**En fin… Siempre se puede mejorar… ¿Reviews?**


End file.
